


Free me

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Colonialism, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Independence, Liberty - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Monarchy, Multi, Pride, Sex, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), War, raped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: She just wanna be free, he wants to get more power,  inadvertently both will find themselves entangled in a relationship that not even they themselves will be able to leave.Her country was colonized; now she is a slave to the government that colonized them. No matter what; she and her people will once again have their independence, even if they have to destroy the very government by which they are submissive.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tarble/Bulma, Tights Briefs/Raditz
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

_"Imperialism is going to rule the world"_

_"New colonies for Vegeta-sai"_

_“Dragon Lands could be the new target for the imperialist countries, many countries want it as a colony; among them: Vegeta-sai "_

The news that the newspapers exposed only generated more fear and alteration in people, a month ago the theories had arisen that Dragon Lands was nowhere near being a colony of one of the colonizing countries, among the most probable: The Cold or Vegeta -sai. They were the ones who fought the hardest to have more colonies, any territory that ended up in one of their hands had a heartbreaking end; rapes, torture, marginalization, disparagement, and many other things lived the, now, colonies.

She just didn't want that future for her country, she didn't want to.

She was afraid, yes, her country in a long term could be advancing towards economic and political prosperity, they had a lot of wealth to be exploited ...

Like the dragon balls.

And she knew perfectly well that this was the main reason why various countries fought for their colonization.

She was not going to let it.

She had knowledge of politics, economics, cultures and could even speak different languages; maybe if she tried and spoke diplomatically with others she could prevent their colonization.

_Don't be silly, Bulma, the only option is to prepare for a possible, but possible war._

They were not going to be a colony, their freedom would not be restricted by those countries, they would not allow it.

She did not want that future for her people, for her friends, or the children of this country. Nor did she want to imagine what they would grow up with, living submissively before the orders of other countries simply because they had more power than them, it was outrageous and humiliating.

They could not take away their freedom, not when their ancestors had suffered enough to obtain it, suffered enough being slaves, and ruled by Viceroy Pilaf.

It was anti-political and anti-diplomatic, they just couldn't do that, force another land to serve them, it wasn't the most feasible. If they wanted power and wealth so much, they could make diplomatic treaties with them ...

_True, they want all the riches forever._

She was not going to allow it, if they had to fight to the end to avoid having their freedom taken away, she would gladly fight. She was not going to let them…

She kept walking, while she was doing so she came across a family asking for money and alms to have at least one bread of his day ... damn, if she only had money, she would give it; but she had nothing.

Unfortunately, poverty was something that could not cease to exist, a few simple coins could not fix their economic situation, but at least it would prevent them from starving.

She would bring more money next time.

The further she went, the more she could see people getting ready for a possible attack; the weapons came and went, the respective clothing, the same, the necessary food, everything. Many people were enlisting… many, but not enough.

She continued walking through the alleys until she reached the respective place, without waiting any longer she knocked on the door. She waited, five minutes passed until she heard his voice approaching to open the door, she didn't know why, but his voice always calmed her in situations like these.

"Goku ..." A smile couldn't help but leave her, her face lit up at his sight. Her lifelong friend, her loyal companion in adventures, was here… getting ready and preparing for a possible war attack as well.

So brave and so warrior.

"Bulma ..." He said, smiling at her as well. Stepping aside and allowing her access to the door, he continued "Come in, we are waiting for you."

"Thank you" She kindly thanked and entered the place.

As soon as she entered, her eyes were immediately fixed on the people who, apparently, were waiting for her at the table, all gathered and with their respective positions.

_Running late again, Bulma_

A little blush formed on her cheeks, what a shame ... She thanked the little darkness that there was, she was sure they hadn't seen her blush, she didn't know what number of delays this was. Maybe she should walk faster, she was always lost in her thoughts.

“Sorry for the delay, I had a few minor mishaps. You know, people are so desperate that they can't walk anywhere, sorry. ”She apologized.

“Don't worry” Krillin spoke “It's not like we got here so early, hehe. Yamcha, Tenshi-han, Yairobe, Piccolo, and I arrived recently. "

"Thanks, guys" Bulma and Goku approached the table, and without waiting any longer, she took out the map she had inside her suitcase and began to spread it all over the table. They all watched what she was doing with full attention.

She let out a heavy sigh, she did not know how to explain this "Well, we know that our land, being an island, is practically within reach of the entire ocean" She explained, pointing her finger on the map "Unfortunately, we are within the reach of any government colonizer, be it Cold, Vegeta-sai, or as Red Ribbon. However, we have allies, the Namekusein will bring us more weapons and soldiers… the problem is when, how many days will it take, Piccolo? " She asked looking at it.

“According to what I have talked to Kami with, it will take three days. Although they are close, they also have a business to take, Kamisama will do his best to get them to reach us ”He replied.

Damn, in those three days they could take advantage and make an impromptu attack on us. They should be thinking of possible strategies.

"Don't worry, Bulma" Goku intervened "Fortunately, there are new people who are offering themselves as a military group. There are not many, but if we are strategic, perhaps, by then the Namekusein will have already brought reinforcements ”He said touching her shoulder subtly.

"How are the dragon balls?" Piccolo asked “They need to be kept under absolute surveillance, or at least well hidden. None of those wretches should find them, the dragon balls have not been created to fulfill stupid whims, if not to use them in world emergencies, that's what they were created for "

"Don't worry about that, boys" Said a voice coming out of the little darkness, surprising everyone except Goku. "I have them well hidden, they are separated, so if they find one, they will spend forever looking for another" Mr. Gohan said

"Mister Gohan" They all greeted him in unison.

"Good evening, guys" He returned the greeting "Don't worry, you'll see how the help will arrive on time" He calmed them down.

"By the way, how is Governor Roshi?" Krillin asked "I understand he will come here"

“Indeed, even though we have told him that it is dangerous for him to come because of his age, he ignores us. Like his sister, Mrs. Uranai Baba, they say they will fight for their country to the last drop and that no one will take away their independence ”Tenshin-han replied

"Hmp, what makes him a good governor is a pervert," Bulma said crossing her arms. She remembered perfectly the perversities that that old man did to him when she was collecting the dragon balls with Goku, if it weren't for all the good he did to his country, she would have sent him flying.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at it, even Bulma herself.

However, the little moment of happiness had to calm down, seconds later, a soldier knocked on the door "Excuse me, deputies, Governor Roshi is waiting for you" He mentioned from the outside.

"Well, we better go with the governor to show him the places, in passing we will tell you where your tent is, Bulma," Goku told her.

Nodding at his comment, with Yamcha's help they rolled up the map, putting it in their suitcase, and headed out in the direction of the governor.

* * *

Folded her clothes lost in thought, as much as she tried not to think about it, she did, she couldn't help but worry.

It would only be three days of waiting, three days in which the Namekusein troops would be about to deliver reinforcements ... they would fly by, she had no reason to worry.

_Eating strawberry cupcakes is the best thing you can do not to worry, honey._

A melancholic smile left her face, her mother ... as carefree as she was beautiful, she missed her a lot. Sometimes she wondered if there were really times where she would really worry, never, nor in her entire life had she seen her mother worry about something, every time she asked her she always said that she ate a cupcake and forgot.

_Why do you think your father is not stressed out at work, my dear._

Her father ... her most precious mentor, the one who taught her that no matter how much a woman is, she shouldn't be treated as inferior, the one who told her that she had the same opportunities as men, and that, if she wanted, she could propose anything. that she wanted.

Because she could do everything.

That was why she came to this position, an important deputy in Dragon Lands and she was not going to allow her people's freedom to be taken away ... she would fight to the last drop of blood and she would never, but never, surrender.

Never.

"Bulma darling, can I come in?" Asked a voice outside his tent, she knew him perfectly.

"Come in Yamcha, you can come in" She answered, moving to the side of her bed and putting her clothes on the wooden chair that was next to her bed.

"Sorry to come at this time, Bulma, I tried to get out of the meeting with the governor as quickly as possible, but it was not possible" Yamcha apologized, going to Bulma's bed and sitting next to her.

They both looked at each other

"Don't worry, Yamcha" She replied touching his face with her hand, right on the cheek where his scar was. She had missed him so much… Being separated from him for so many days had been overwhelming her, and with the critical situation they were going through, the anguish grew more. She felt stressed and only he could make her feel like life "The good thing is that we are here and we have a few minutes as a couple"

She felt him put a hand on top of hers, separated her from her cheek, and kissed her on her hand "Bulma ... I don't want anything bad to happen to you" He said holding her hand "You are the person I love the most in this life, no I want nothing bad to happen to you ... just thinking that at any moment they can attack us and know that you are here and can be damaged, it eats away at me inside ... And it is not because you are a woman and inferior to us, because you are not ... simply because we do not have enough armor or the army to defend ourselves and that puts us at a disadvantage ... "Bringing his forehead close to hers, he whispered," I don't want to lose you ... "

She knew that Yamcha was right, they were at a disadvantage and they knew that if the reinforcements did not arrive, in any scenario they would lose ... people would die, innocents would cry, blood would gush and most likely she would go through that too ...

Tears formed in her eyes, she did not want to cry "You are not going to lose me, we are all going to get ahead, we are going to fight and we are not going to allow them to colonize us" She said, pressing her forehead closer to his. "They won't… we won't lose."

They both looked at each other for a few seconds and without waiting any longer, they kissed. It has not been a long time since they could feel, at least they would do it for a few seconds, they would enjoy the time they had free.

Parting with a kiss, they both joined their foreheads, Yamcha separated a little, he looked at her directly and nervously said "Bulma ... I have to tell you something"

She couldn't help but get scared at it “What's wrong Yamcha? What do you have to tell me '” She asked looking directly at him

“Bulma… If we are free from this war and win… I would like you and me to start a family. We have been together for many years and I think it is time to take another step, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in this life, I love you for myself, in my life and I love you in my future ... Bulma, I know that we It is the best time, nor the best place to ask but… Would you marry me and start a family with me? "

She could swear that tears were falling at what she just heard, finally after so many years together they would start a family and get married, they would move on to another step and they would be happy ... she would be happy, happy with the person she loved so much.

Unable to take it anymore, she hugged him. She did not care if this was the wrong time or the wrong place to ask her for marriage, she wanted to be happy with him and she would be with him.

"Yes, Yamcha," She said with tears on his face "I agree to marry you" They both smiled at it and without avoiding further they kissed, sealing their love story and the beginning of a stage.

* * *

“Majesty, it's early morning in Dragon Lands, so it looks like they must be sleeping. Do we attack or wait? " Asked the soldier

"Cast fire, Dragon Lands Will be ours, the people, the land and the dragon balls" Making a sign with his white gloves, he gave the order to the soldier to start the war.

A Machiavellian smile left his lips, his government grew more and more, new colonies were now under his power. Dragon Lands was to be his and with it the entire world.

He always got what he wanted and Vegeta-sai was going to be the most powerful world potential on the entire planet.

* * *

Got up

All he could hear were screams and more screams, despair, terror, was the only thing he could describe at this moment. He began to smell smoke, something was burning, he decided to open the cloth window of his tent and the scenery he saw puzzled him.

They were attacking

Immediately, without thinking twice, he grabbed his weapons, put on his bulletproof vest, and went to war, but not before being sure that his grandfather is fine, he could not die, he had to keep him safe and prevent him from getting hurt...

Screams and more screams, there were several people lying on the ground (all of them with blood, they were already dead), some were fighting against the enemy army, some women in the city were crying and begging for mercy in the face of the abuse they were being abused, several tents were being burned with people inside and burning alive!

He began to run through his blood, these damn bastards took advantage of attacking in the middle of the morning, knowing that at this time they would be sleeping and rested, knowing that they had no allied reinforcement ...

They had nothing left but to fight, fight, and prevent more people from their people from dying.

Raising his weapon, he shot directly at the head of the enemy soldier who was attacking another soldier of his, he was killed in an instant. He quickly grabbed the dead soldier's gun and handed it to his partner “Grab every weapon from every dead soldier, whether it's ours or the enemy's, you grab their bulletproof vest! Attack the enemies and protect our people, they cannot colonize or enslave us! They will not!"

Seeing how his compatriot nodded fiercely at his order, he continued to kill the enemy army, shooting either in the back, the head, or some other point, which directly kills the wretches.

He did not know how many soldiers he had killed, but if he knew that enough to have his uniform stained with blood, he did not feel guilt, after all, he was doing all this for his people and his people.

As he continued firing, he came across Krillin, Tenshi-han, and Piccolo, both of whom were rapidly charging two bodies. Without avoiding it he approached them and the body that he saw or perplexed.

They were Governor Roshi and his sister Uranai Baba.

I didn't know what to say, everything had happened so fast, I was in shock. Seeing how the governor had died was traumatic, those bastards not only killed because, if they did not kill because they enjoyed it! They enjoyed this scenario, they enjoyed watching people beg!

Tears formed in her dark eyes, streaming down her face without permission. They had killed their master, being that apart from his grandfather Gohan had taught him what life was made of, to protect himself from bad guys, to ensure the safety of his people and take care of them from all evil….

His grandfather…

Quickly parting from them, he went to his grandfather's tent, running or faster than he could. With every step she took she could feel her breathtaking, the oxygen running low and her heart pounding with every second that passed.

His grandfather was in danger.

When he got to the tent his heart was squeezed when he saw it on fire, all the fire covered the fabric and the place where his grandfather resided, smoke came out of there. Denying himself that his grandfather was dead, he tried to enter the tent, but to his surprise, he visualized a body on the ground that he knew perfectly well who it was.

From his grandfather ...

Going to his body, she grabbed him as softly as she could and tried to wake him up. Everything was bloody, there were scratches on his face, wounds stained with dirt; when he touched his stomach he felt a red liquid stain his hands.

It was blood

"Grandpa, grandpa, wake up" He moved him gently, tears ran down his face, just thinking that he had lost the only person who had raised him since he was a child was dead, he killed him while he was alive "Grandpa! It's me, Goku, your son! "

He kept moving and shaking it, but nothing, it continued like this for a few seconds until he could feel a slight breath "Grandpa ..."

"Goku ... son ..." He said agonizingly, he could feel how he made an effort to speak, he shouldn't make an effort. Feeling how he touched his hand, he said "Mountain ... Paos ... Mountain Paos" He repeated several times, when he finished saying the words, Goku felt his grandfather's hand fall without any force, and how little by little he closed his eyes.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, GRANDPA NOOO," He said shaking him hard, he couldn't leave him, he couldn't die, no! Tears ran down his face, they had killed his grandfather.

* * *

Screams was what she heard in her dream, screams, terror, blood, carnage, death and more death. Everything was black, but she could clearly hear the signs of terror, she could perfectly smell the aroma of smoke, blood, everything… everything seemed so real that he could say that if it weren't for dreaming black, she was in reality.

Or maybe it was reality.

Little by little she woke up and with it, realizing that everything she heard was real and was not part of her dream. She thought it was because she just woke up and was delirious ... but no, it wasn't that.

People were really screaming in fear, the smoke felt like she was awake, everything she had in her dream was real ...

They were being attacked.

Without waiting any longer, she immediately moved the naked body that was at her side, she had to wake him up and tell him that they had been attacked ... at the wrong moment possible.

"Yamcha, get up! Yamcha, they're attacking us! Yamcha! " Bulma said, shaking him desperately, desperation was attacking her.

She could see how he woke up and immediately looked at her at what she said, his expression said it all, he was just as scared as she was.

“We have to change quickly, Bulma. These bastards have taken the opportunity to take us off guard and attack "He said getting up from the bed and putting on his military uniform, just like Bulma who was now looking for her weapon.

When they both finished getting ready and put their weapons in place, they looked directly at each other, and before they left, Yamcha said "Bulma ..." He grabbed her arm "Get out of here, run as far as you can, I don't want you to get hurt"

Bulma knew perfectly well that Yamcha cared for her and her well-being, but she just couldn't, she wouldn't run away. She couldn't help but upset at his comment “No, don't even think about it! I swore my loyalty to my people, I would protect them until the end and I am willing to fulfill it, even if I have to die, I do not care. It is not a question of being damaged, it is our freedom that is at war, I will not leave. And you know very well that I am no coward, Yamcha. " She snapped fiercely.

She could hear Yamcha curse and loosen his grip “Damn, sometimes I hate how stubborn you are. Okay, you won't run away; But if I have to decide between you or someone else, I don't think a thousand times and go for you. You are the woman I love, and I will protect you even if I have to die "

Both looked at each other for a few seconds and kissed, they tried not to convey melancholic feelings, but they couldn't. They felt that this was the end of everything.

Separating, they looked at each other and went out to defend their people.

They drew their weapons and began to shoot at the enemy army. She could not distinguish its flag or which country it was from because of its military uniform, but she knew for sure that that white armor with blue spandex was not theirs, but the enemy's.

She kept attacking.

Immediately she went to help a woman who was about to be raped in the middle of the war by the soldier of the enemy army, that bastard thought to rape her and then kill her. Wretched! He didn't deserve to live, he didn't deserve anything ...

Without thinking twice, she separated from her future husband, and went to help the girl, went towards the soldier, raised her gun, and fired. The bullet hit the soldier's back directly, causing him to land on top of the girl.

Running as fast as possible, she helped remove the soldier from the girl's body and released her "Run, don't worry about me, run away, don't get caught" She told her. Seeing how this girl listened to her; for her part, she began to remove the weapon from the already dead soldier; however, she did not take into account that just as she was looking for the weapon someone grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of me, don't touch me! Let go!" She tried to hit him with her elbows, but try as she might, she couldn't hurt him, he was hurting her. "Help!"

She felt immediately he got on her body and began to shamelessly touch her ... he was going to rape her. "No! No! Let go of me, don't touch me! Help!" Tears began to form, this was not the way she should die, this was not the way her life would end ...

"Let go of me, don't touch me!" She tried to hit himself, but could not, the soldier had more strength.

"Shut up!" He slapped her.

Tears ran down her face, this was one of the reasons why she hated being a woman… she didn't deserve to be raped… not like this, she didn't have to die in one of the worst forms of torture.

She closed her eyes, did not want to feel or imagine or what would happen next, although she already knew exactly what would happen next.

However, when she waited for the most painful moment, she felt the force that was on top of her brutally thrown elsewhere.

Yamcha had saved her.

Even with the tears on her face, she visualized what he did to the soldier, hit him several times until he was unconscious and finally, he killed him with his weapon.

He immediately went to her and hugged her with all his might, she reciprocated. Tears came all over her face, it was only a few seconds ago that she was going to be raped, the terror and fear of being a victim of that act had scared her from the bottom of her weapon.

However, all this little moment of peace that she felt in her arms immediately vanished when she felt Yamcha's head fly into a thousand pieces, splashing blood all over her face.

They had killed him.

Holding her body with all her strength, she fell to her knees with him, she did not want to see him ... she knew perfectly well that the scenario she would see would be totally terrifying ... worse than the horror stories that others told so much.

Tears ran down her face, her beloved had died, they had killed him, the enemy army killed him, him and his compatriots.

She did not mind touching the already broken head and feeling the blood run down her hands, she did not care about anything ... She only had to remember the good times they had together, how they met, their first date, their first kiss ... everything.

Why?

Why did this end have to happen for them, why kill them, why to murder them ... She didn't want that, no ... just when she was going to be happy with her partner, the damn bastards come to attack them off guard and kill him ... helped! He did not deserve a death like that, so cold, so cruel ... so bloody.

The worst of all is that she knew perfectly well that they had won.

They won the war.

Feeling someone coming after her, she turned her head with all the little strength she had left, the last thing she could see was a flame-haired man hitting her head.


	2. Chapter two

The sound of voices echoed throughout the room, she could swear that the joy and laughter that came from her father and his companions could be heard up to the dining room of the mansion.

It was always like this, every time Vegeta-sai got a new colony and was victorious, her father was in high spirits, they celebrated until they couldn't, squandered money, ate their fill. And she just stayed here ... expectant of his happiness.

She shouldn't be surprised at his attitude, it was always like that. Her father, being one of King Vegeta's advisers, always told him which land or place was the best to colonize, that was his job, to ensure not only the well-being of the king but also that of Vegeta-sai.

He always praised his position with pride, earning the respect and admiration of others, they knew that to become the king's advisor was not easy, they resorted to having a record of honors and her father had it, he fulfilled every requirement.

She kept slicing her meat, grabbing the knife, burying the tips of the fork into the meat and putting it in her mouth, listening intently to every word her father and her companions (who were also advisers to the king) said.

"At last! Vegeta-sai will be rich, a world power! We could not have advised King Vegeta better when colonizing Dragon Lands ”One of the advisers mentioned; it was called Paragus.

“Not only that, Paragus, but Vegeta-sai now possesses the Dragon Balls. We just need to find them and we will be the best country that existed on the face of the earth ”exclaimed her father.

"You're right, Toteppo" He replied with a laugh.

Caulifla kept eating before the scandalous talk, sometimes she couldn't bear to attend these meetings; but she couldn't refuse, her father gave the orders and she had to obey him like all women ... submissive to men.

Something that she really hated about this country.

"And tell me Miss Caulifla" Paragus spoke to her "How are you?"

His question did nothing but surprise her, she wondered what Mr. Paragus was bringing, he was not the type of person that he used to question out of curiosity, he brought something. Without caring it, she decided to respond as the polite girl she was to the expectant gaze of her father

"Well, Mr. Paragus" She replied, " Can I know why?" She asked directly, she cared little about the surprised looks of the other advisers and the reproachful look of her father, she never stayed with the words on her tongue and with curiosity gnawing at her.

"Well ..." He wiped the food crumbs with a napkin "As I see you here alone, I was thinking that maybe you could spend time with my dear son Broly" She couldn't help but growl inside "And so they can get to know each other a little, you know. a woman like you should already be meeting someone to marry "

She hated that kind of comment, what was wrong with a woman being alone? Why was she so pressured to find a husband? Was that important?

"I don't understand…." She tried to answer him, but her father was ahead of her

"You're right, Paragus, I think both Broly and Caulifla should get to know each other" He replied and glared at her with a glare "Right, Caulifla?"

She knew that she could not deny the floor to her father, should not do so, much less in front of all the advisers.

She was not going to lower her head, on the contrary, she would lift it and show her father that she was not afraid of him despite the fact that he sent her "Yes, father" She answered

Paragus couldn't help but smile at it, looking at the first-born he made a sign and added "Well, Broly you already have Toteppo's approval to speak with Miss Caulifla, go ahead ..."

Broly smiled at his father's comment and gave Caulifla a look, thanking him for the food, stood up from the chair,, and went to Caulifla to give him his arm and walk through the hallways.

She hated this, being submissive to a man and seeing how they always had power with their word. Fighting back, she faked a smile, thanked for the food, and accepted Broly's arm.

They left the living room and began to stroll through the corridors of the mansion, heading to the courtyard to admire the scenery. No words were spoken, she knew that out of courtesy she should begin with the conversation; but she wouldn't, she didn't feel like it.

"Well, Miss Caulifla, what do you like to do?" Broly asked trying to break the awkward silence between the two.

"I do what I like to do, whatever I want" Caulifla replied, Broly could not help being surprised at such a direct response.

Caulifla was getting tired of this walk, of this "courtship", she did not want that, not with them. She needed to get out of this, now.

Pretending to feel bad, she took his arm off Broly's elbow and said “Excuse me, I don't feel good. I need to go to my room. ”She said touching her head, pretending there was a pain.

"May I accompany you?" Broly asked worriedly

"No, I can by myself" She responded empoweringly. Bowing her head, she said goodbye and went directly to her bedroom, she didn't care about being rude by rejecting his proposal, she could alone.

When she got to her room, without thinking twice she took off all the clothes she owned; the white gloves; the pompous and uncomfortable armed with high skirts; her damn corset, the one that didn't even let her breathe properly, the one that disfigured her body simply because it was attractive to men; took off everything.

Once she was naked, she looked at herself in the mirror, saw her body, every part of her figure. She appreciated it for a few minutes and without thinking about it, she grabbed a bandage and began to rub her breasts; went round and round until no lump will remain.

Once her breasts were finished, she began to dress. She first grabbed her tight white shirt, closing the buttons up to her neck; then she grabbed Ascot's usual four-in-hand tie and tied a knot; her full-length wool pants; and lastly, her Norfolk jacket.

Looking at the mirror and noticing the total difference from the delicate woman from a few minutes ago; she grabbed her hair and began to ruffle it, to remove those elaborate hairdos her ladies used to make her attract men.

What a stupid thing.

Once she saw her hair all unruly and how she always liked it, she left her room to look for her horse, her mind determined to distract herself a bit and put aside all appearances.

She went down the stairs trying to go unnoticed by the visitors, the least she wanted was for them to think she was an intruder and discover her true identity. She was stealthy and cautious until she reached the equine facilities, she walked and searched until she found her favorite horse.

A smile left her lips, she went to him, caressed him,, and decided to take him out of his rooms. "Devorator, it's our time to relax." She added, making a few more signs of affection, she settled down and got on Devorator, ready to arrive place where she had in mind.

Devorator ran with admirable speed, she was bold like no other horse she had ever met, that is why he was her favorite and the one she most identified with. She continued on her way until she reached her destination: the famous Moulin Rouge cabaret.

She parked Devorator in a place where she can be well guarded, signaled a man to take care of him, and entered the cabaret.

It was how she always remembered, every time she came it was the same; lights; the drinks; the dances; everything was charming ... but she did not come to vent (although partly yes) if not that she came to see someone in particular.

The music began to play, drawing the attention of everyone present and of course, hers.

A beautiful woman with tanned skin, jet black hair, and in a passion red dress began to sing, but not before giving a glance to Caulifla.

They both smiled knowingly.

* * *

His body had no strength, it did not respond to him.

He could perfectly feel that he was not the only one, he had no strength, he had no voice, and he had no more tears to cry.

Just accept that they had lost the war.

Little by little he was gaining consciousness, he was lost and although he understood perfectly what was happening around him, he still could not accept it, he refused to believe that they would now be a colony.

They couldn't be a colony! Not when all of their ancestors had fought for their freedom, they had fought for their people! And what did they do? They failed and lost to the kingdom of Vegeta-sai. The one who was not only guilty of genocide but also the death of his grandfather and many others.

He hated them, he hated them with all his soul, they would never forgive him.

Supporting his arms on the ground, he began to get up, seeing for the last time the corpse of his grandfather; Tears wanted to form, but she didn't even have the strength to cry.

He had no strength for anything, those cursed had taken everything from him, everything ...

He felt someone push him hard "Move forward, slave!" A Vegeta-sai soldier yelled at him “Go ahead if you don't want to die! Now you are under our orders, so if you want to survive you'd better obey ” he said pushing him with his weapon.

He had neither the strength to fight nor to refuse, he couldn't… so with all his contained anger he lowered his head and obeyed, walking to where the soldier was leading him. As he passed through the, now, rubble he visualized the corpses of his people, men, women, children ... all of them were dead, thrown like a sack of garbage on the ground, as if they were worth nothing.

Damn sons of bitches, they had no heart. Did they have a family ?! No! They had nothing, they felt nothing.

Feeling like his body was still being pushed aggressively, he collided with a group of men. "Sorry." He apologized, such was his surprise when he raised his head and met his companions. "Krillin ..." He whispered under his breath and with relief knowing that they had not died.

Good news if he could say.

Just like him, Krillin, Piccolo, Tenshin-hand, and the few survivors were with blood on their clothes, hurt, beaten and staring, he knew exactly what to expect in the future.

Goku looked at them expectantly until he noticed that two people were missing, his heart began to beat vehemently as he deduced who was missing "Where are Yamcha and Bulma?" He asked afraid of the answer.

Krillin replied with a broken voice "Goku ... Yamcha is dead, they blew his head off" He said with contained tears, Krillin had visualized the cruel way his friend's corpse was, the slightest memory only made him feel miserable.

Goku didn't know what to answer, he… was shocked. He clenched his fists and mourned the death of his friend, those wretches had killed him. However, his lips spoke nervously as he asked for the only person who would give his life "And ... Bu-Bulma?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"Silence!" The soldier who pushed him yelled "You open your damn mouth again and I will shoot you" He raised his weapon pointed at Goku.

He was only forced to raise his hands in submission, with his mouth tight and with the immense desire to murder her; However, he knew that he could not die until he knew the state of Bulma, he would not allow the most important woman in his life to die, that if he never allowed it.

Being in his thoughts and creating thousands of terrible scenarios of where Bulma could be, he could realize that both men and women were separated, the men on one side along with the boys and the women on the other along with the girls.

They were all scared.

At that, in the midst of the uproar and bustle, Goku could see a man walking with greatness heading towards all his people, he was carrying a flag, the flag of Vegeta-sai.

All the soldiers bowed to him and said in unison "Kamisama save King Vegeta, long live the King!" They raised their weapons.

Vegeta smirked at it, finally, his greatest challenge had been met, Dragon Land was his, only his. Now the only thing missing was the next step, founding it, claiming this land as his own, and putting up the Vegeta-sai flag. Thus all the inept of the Dragon Lands would know that this land was now his and that they would be nothing more than mere slaves.

Grabbing the pole and being seen by everyone present, he said "From now on, Dragon Lands is Vegeta-sai's colony and rightful land." He raised his voice for everyone to hear. He put the pole with strength and pride in the center of the earth, burying the pole so that no idiot can pull it out. Once he had placed the pole, he pressed the button, emerging from it the flaming flag of Vegeta-sai, a sign of his power.

A smile left his lips, just imagining all the power he would have made his skin crawl. Now came his favorite part, telling his next slaves the miserable life that awaited them, how he enjoyed this.

"From this moment on you will forget that you were part of the Dragon Lands, you will forget your culture, you will put aside your stupid customs and traditions because from now on you are Vegeta-sai, slaves, but Vegeta-sai" He said the last with a wry smile “And as slaves, your duty is to obey your king, King Vegeta! King of Vegeta-sai! " He shouted "They will learn our language, practice our religion, adopt our customs ... anyone who does not will go to hell"

"That never!" A man yelled “You are not our king! We will never obey you! " He told him with all the fury in the world, his eyes showing total hatred, a hatred that I could swear that even Vegeta himself could fear, but it was not like that.

Everyone was surprised by the guts of that man, especially his people, who knew deep down that he was right. That king will never be theirs and they will never obey him; However, fear ruled in them, causing them to stay there looking expectantly at the man.

Without being able to do anything.

Vegeta-sai's soldiers raised their weapons at the audacity of the man for speaking like that to the king, nobody, absolutely nobody in their right mind spoke that way to the king.

"You're not going to come here to do whatever you want with us" The man continued, approaching Vegeta, with the soldiers pointing at them. "I'm not going to obey you, first dead than being your slave!" He exclaimed with eyes crystallized with anger.

Vegeta looked at him, admired by his bravery to speak to him in such a way, it was the first time someone had addressed him like this. However, there was one thing he detested ... and that was being disrespected. He could not tolerate disrespect, much less an insignificant slave from his now Dragon Lands colony.

Seeing how his soldiers were still holding their weapons toward the men, he motioned for them to put it down. At first, they refused, but the King's gaze was enough to obey him.

He approached the man and stealthily grabbed his gun, looked him in the eyes, and smiled maliciously "Then die" And without waiting, he shot his head making all the expectant scream in terror at that scene.

"Silence!" Vegeta silenced them and immediately they all fell silent "This miserable man" He kicked the corpse "It is only a sample of what will happen to you if you refuse to follow my orders" Vegeta emphasized.

Moving away from the already dead man, he stood before all the people, raised his arms, and said "Kneel before your king, if you don’t you die" He threatened.

The former inhabitants of Dragon Lands did not know what to do, they could not indirectly swear allegiance to a man they would never respect, they could not….

"Kneel!" Vegeta yelled when he saw that he paid attention to him "Or everyone dies!"

Little by little people began to kneel, first, there were some women for fear of losing their lives and leaving their children orphans; then it was the men, and finally, all because of the fear of death. They knelt before the king and bowed their heads in suppressed rage.

Vegeta smiled at such a beautiful sight, he certainly enjoyed that moment quite a bit.

Meanwhile, among the crowd of kneeling people was a Goku who with rage and contained fury looked at him with rancor.

* * *

Her head ached horrible, her body was aching and her conscience was uneasy. She did not know why, but she felt that she was not at home, that she was not with her father, her mother, her sister, and not even with Yamcha.

Yamcha….

_Holding his body with all her strength, she fell to her knees with him, she didn't want to see him ... she knew perfectly well that the scenario she would see would be totally terrifying ... worse than the horror stories that others told so much._

_Tears ran down her face, her beloved had died, they had killed him, the enemy army killed him, him and her compatriots._

_She did not mind touching the already broken head and feeling the blood run down her hands, she did not care about anything ..._

Now she remembered everything, they had won the war, they had killed hundreds of people, raped women, murdered children without mercy ... they had colonized them.

They had lost the war.

In the blink of an eye she had lost everything, her friends, her family, her town, her beloved… no… this had to be a dream, yes, it had to be a dream.

This couldn't be real.

As if her body were paying attention to her, little by little she opened her eyes. A moan came out of her when she felt the light hurt her eyes, she tried to look around her surroundings, but couldn't make out anything. Her gaze fell on a specific place as she tried to see the person in front of her correctly. Apparently, he was talking to her, she didn't understand anything he was saying; but from what she could see, from his flame-shaped hair and deep voice, he was a man.

After a few seconds when her eyesight was perfect, she saw the man in front of her and was able to confirm her doubts that they were now Vegeta-sai colonies.

In front of her was the man she would hate for life, the cause of the misfortune of her people; King Vegeta.

"Damn you bastard ..." Bulma said holding back the tears that were beginning to form as she remembered the death of her deceased fiancé.

"Wow, you seem better now," Vegeta said crossing his arms sitting in the chair in front of her "For a momento, I thought you wouldn't wake up after two days"

"Has it been two days?" Bulma asked in surprise, she tried to get up from her chair; but she was surprised that she had been tied like an animal in the chair, with reason her body hurt "And can I know why I'm tied?"

Getting up from the chair and circling it slowly, he replied “Two days, woman. Two days since Dragon Lands is Vegeta-sai's legitimate colony ”Vegeta saw her moan sadly“ And don't make that silly face, woman. That I will untie you only on one condition ... "

"I'm not going to tell you where the dragon balls are, you can kill me if you want, I'm not going to tell you a single word about them" Bulma interrupted him, anticipating his word.

"Wow, you seem to be smarter than I imagined" Vegeta replied walking around her, making his footsteps echo in the lonely room "But no."

He said standing in front of her gently touching her shoulders “I know that apart from being an important diplomat in Dragon Lands, you are the daughter of the famous scientist Dr. Briefs. And from what I understand you have their knowledge so you can be of help and build something for me "

Vegeta looked at her, close, a few inches from her face, waiting for her response.

"And what do I get in return?" Bulma asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Vegeta couldn't help but lose himself in her blue eyes; however, a smile came out of him at the thought that he had convinced the bluehead.

How easy it had been.

"Well ..." He replied, getting closer to her face "Money, power ... you will receive an important position in the real scientific area of Vegeta-sai" He continued being only inches from her.

Bulma couldn't help but let out an ironic and short laugh, who thought that idiot, what would buy her easily? No, she would never help him, never help the man who killed her people.

Realizing how close the king was to her, she spat in his face causing him to immediately walk away at her audacity "Who do you think you are, you bloody idiot, thinking that you would sell me so easily!" Vegeta wiped the woman's saliva off his face with his gloves "I'm not interested in money, power, much less the damn position you can offer me!"

Without resisting the annoyance, he approached vehemently and without caring about hurting the woman, he tightly grasped her face with his hands "Listen to me well, woman" He brought his delicate face against his "You better obey me and accept what I propose to pay the consequences "

Bulma looked at him with annoyance in the eyes, she would never agree to help the bastard who was in charge of murdering her people, her family, and her beloved "I'd rather be a slave than help you have more power" She spoke holding back the pain that her face felt being roughly touched by that man's hands.

Vegeta, for his part, was losing patience. That woman had been more difficult to convince, he could not kill her, not knowing that there was no one compared in intelligence to build that radar to obtain the dragon balls.

Of course, he had heard the famous legend of the dragon and with it, he had heard what it took to possess them; a radar. And he knew perfectly well that the woman in his hands was the most intelligent than any other, it was because of her and her father that Dragon Lands was prospering economically and militarily.

But the damned woman refused to cooperate, so much was her commitment to her country that she was willing to be a slave to have power and dignified life in the scientific rooms of Vegeta-sai.

A sly smile left Vegeta's lips at the last thing the woman said. If she wanted to be a slave, then she would be a slave.

Loosening his grip on her face, but keeping his hands on her, he approached until he was only inches away from her and said "Then you will be a slave" He said, finally separating from her.

He turned his back on her and went to the door, but not before telling her the future who awaited her "But you will be my slave." And without waiting any longer, he left the door, leaving a shattered and broken blue-haired woman alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guysss! Sorry for the delay D:, actually I tried to update this chapter as fast as possible but the school, the updating of the other fics (Secrets, The Only Salvation, the other one-shot that comes to mind and doesn't leave until it's written) takes time. So forgive me :c
> 
> Well as you will see in this chapter I'm already addin new characters (that by the way are also connected) in the story, like Caulifla and Kale that well... their relationship would leave it to the air for you to deduce it, although with the passage of the chapters it will be already known.
> 
> Goku and the others are already slaves of Vegeta-sai, who will take care of Dragon Lands now that Vegeta has to return to Vegeta-sai? What will happen with the poor Bulma? Who will be the new characters? Well all that and more we will see in the next chapter ( I already look like the narrator of dragon ball haha)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, don't worry I will try to update it as soon as possible.
> 
> Love, Antuanet.


	3. Chapter four

Vegeta-sai's people were looking forward to their king, wanting to know how the battle against Dragon Lands had turned out made their nerves on edge. There was no doubt that the old King Vegeta made a good choice in inheriting the throne to his first-born and not the youngest; He didn't even have the ability to give the enemy a good fight, he was weak, kind, loving, totally anomalous to Vegeta-sai's society and his brother.

Seeing Rey's ship embark in the port of Vegeta-sai, only made them scream with excitement. The King's boat was intact, the same as it had set sail; that only said one thing, they had won the war.

The screams of excitement were perfectly heard even inside the ship, an arrogant smile could not help but leave Vegeta's lips.

Without a doubt, his people admired him, respected him as a god. He was an example of praise, not like his brother Tarble who refused to colonize.

A shame.

The truth did not understand, how could he be against colonizations, when in fact colonizing lands was the main point to reach prosperity? Without a doubt his father made a good choice in choosing him as Vegeta-sai's king, he didn't even want to imagine what would have happened to Vegeta-sai with Tarble's mandate.

Definitely a fiasco.

Adjusting his cape and royal armor, Vegeta decided to get out of the ship, get out of his famous "Garlick Gan Saiyan".

He walked with his head held high, arrogant, and totally proud of his achievement, and why not be, if he had colonized the earth with more natural resources on this damn planet? Imagining the future of his country would have made his deep black eyes glow with a thirst for power.

Not even ten seconds passed since he got off the Garlick Gan Saiyan when the crowd began to praise him and throw praise at him, they shouted with happiness, with excitement… they couldn't be more proud of him.

And why not be? Even he was proud of him.

An arrogant smile left his lips, he nodded to all his people and began to walk through the two lines of soldiers who were saluting him with their fences.

"I have brought new slaves for royal service, take care to make their position clear to them," He said as he walked and was followed by his lackey "Oh and by the way, the blue-haired woman in the interrogation room will be my personal slave. Take care to teach her correctly what to do and not do "

"Yes, your majesty" replied the footman bowing and returning to the ship.

As he passed he could visualize that at the end there were his advisers, waiting for him with an arrogant smile just like him. Well, now that they had the victory and total dominion of the Dragon Lands, it was time to talk about their distribution of viceroys and the use they could give them.

Above all, the search for the Dragon Balls.

Passing by the Saiyan soldiers, Vegeta passed by his advisers and felt how they followed him as they headed with him to Vegeta-sao's Palace

"Your majesty," Toppeto said bowing to the king and following his course like his companions "We knew that you would be victorious in the War against Dragon Lands"

"Tsk, but of course, Toppeto. A simple population of weaklings cannot with me "He replied as they entered the palace" By the way, I hope that Viceroy Ox has already arrived at Dragon Lands, we need these animals to be tamed correctly "

“You see… Your Highness, Viceroy Ox has been accompanied by his daughter…” Toppeto replied with Fear.

Vegeta couldn't help but frown “Can you tell why the hell his harpy daughter has accompanied you? Women should stay home, not do men's business, not even the brat has married like a woman her age should, ”Vegeta snapped in disgust as he entered the royal room, the simple idea of a woman doing men's business was totally outraged him.

"Well, your highness ..." Toppeto tried to reply.

“Apparently they had family problems, Your Majesty. You know what the daughter of Viceroy Ox is like. "Paragus decided to intervene, the least he wanted was to see the King upset by a stupid woman like Ox's daughter.

“Hmp, how stupid. Well, I want you in 5 minutes in the royal discussion room, if you take the time I'll fire you. '"And without waiting for their answer, Vegeta went to his room, then they would talk about Dragon Lands, he needed to change. The truth, having been in that land full of wild people, did nothing more than infect him with the fleas that those damn idiots had.

No doubt all that would change with the new rules that he would give them.

For her part, Bulma was devastated, with dry tears streaming down her eyes, and her body aching from the ropes that bound her hard to the chair.

She hadn't even wanted to sleep or close her eyes because every time she did, she remembered perfectly the suffering, the blood that ran in her town, and, of course, the situation where she found herself.

And she did not regret, she had sworn eternal allegiance to her country and the Dragon Balls, and she would not allow them to use them for personal or ambitious ends, never that. She was aware that the spheres were distributed throughout the various places of Dragon Lands, unfortunately, it would take an eternity to search for them one by one; however, she was the only one who knew the method to find them easily.

However, they would never tell the wretches who murdered their people, never. She would rather be a slave than betray her people, they were crazy if they thought she would cooperate and build the dragon radar for them. Ha, she would never obey his orders, dead first than to.

They had murdered their people, killed incessantly, broke families, killed children, raped women ... of course, she would not help them, ever. And if she had to end up as a slave for it, then she would accept it hopelessly.

Still, they mistreat her worse than trash.

She felt how the door of the room was opened abruptly, while two soldiers entered to grab her abruptly.

She looked at them suspiciously and with a certain fear, they were muscular and strong by their appearance, they wondered what they were going to do to her.

She felt one of them grab her shoulders roughly and the other gently untie the ropes "What are they doing?" Bulma asked as she looked at the men.

"Stay quiet, they are orders from the king" One of them answered

"What are you going to do to me ?!" Bulma asked with some fear, just thinking that they might rape her completely frightened her.

"Shut up the damn time!" The one who was grasping her shoulders replied, who was now abruptly covering her mouth with his hand.

She was trying to move from the chair, she felt how the rope was going to loosen with the passing of the seconds; take advantage to escape. She was not going to allow herself to be touched or sexually abused, she would not allow it.

Feeling how the soldier untied the last knot, Bulma quickly bit the other's hand, causing him to let out a groan of pain and immediately release her, taking advantage of it, she kicked with all her might the soldier in front of her and prepared to leave.

However, the emotion of being able to free herself lasted a few seconds because she immediately felt her hair being pulled with total force and a huge slap was given to her.

"You bad bitch!" He yelled as he roughly grabbed a right arm and the other soldier grabs the left "You better not be that again if you don't want to die, you damn bitch!"

Feeling like they grab her like a sack and drag her out of the boat, she screamed with all her might as she kicked her legs “Let go of me! Do not touch me! Let go of me! Help!" She screamed as loud as he could.

She spent several minutes screaming and kicking at the soldiers as they got off the ship and entered a place that she deduced was a royal palace; however, this place was dark, with little lighting, and cries of supplication were heard.

Feeling fear seize her, with all her strength she resisted, began to crawl on the opposite side from where they were taking her. Did not want to go. No…

"No! Please don't take me away! Please! Help!" Her legs kicked with absolute force the two soldiers who held her mercilessly, those who were going to rape her.

"Shut up the damn time!" The soldier fed up with her screams, slapped her, threw her to the ground without any delicacy, and kicked her in the stomach.

"Ah!" Feeling immense pain, Bulma clutched her abdomen as a trickle of blood trickled from her mouth. She started to crawl, but when she weakly lifted her face and saw what was in front of her, it left her speechless.

The scenery was terrifying.

Thousands of people who, like her, had the same fate, were brutally beaten, tortured by the soldiers, Some were beaten by whipping their back, others begged for mercy; the scenery was horrible.

Feeling how the soldiers grabbed her again, she could visualize that she was not the only one who was suffering this violence; next to her were people who from what she could see were from the Dragon Lands, her brothers who unfortunately would suffer the same fate as her.

She and the others were dragged to another place that she could not visualize, but could only hear strange noises like hoses; she wanted to run, to escape; but she didn't even have the strength to defend herself, not after the blow she was hit.

Until she could see where they were taking her.

They were going to bathe her, with a hose and with all her compatriots.

Like the others, they were thrown into the shower and without waiting for a second, they began to damage it with the hose.

"Ah!" A groan of pain left her lips. She felt like the force of the water was hitting her vehemently, damaging her body.

Turning her back to them and joining the others, they protected themselves from the blows of water. All together like the family, they were before this hell.

They went on like this for five minutes until it stopped and the soldiers who grabbed her earlier dragged her to another place like the other people; wet and damaged.

She saw how the soldiers opened a door and immediately threw it to the floor of the room, making her groan in pain.

“From now on, you have no rights as a human. We do not care who or what you were in your country of savages, that territory now belongs to Vegeta-sai. " One of the soldiers began to speak “From this moment on, you are King Vegeta's personal slave. You cannot speak or do any action without his permission, just serve him as the lower self that you are. "

"About my corpse" Bulma replied with total hatred.

Seeing how the soldier's expression changed, she felt herself kick her again. "You better obey, otherwise, you will not last a day," He said with a malicious laugh.

"Here" The other soldier threw something white at her"That will be your dress as a slave, you better take care of it because you will only have one clothes, if you want more it will depend on the king"

Bulma was crawling on the cold floor of the room where she had been kicked again, she wanted to cry, her tears wanted to come out, but she would not give them the pleasure of being seen as weak.

No.

"You deserve to die ... you are ruthless and cruel beings," Bulma said in a low, broken voice but audible to the soldiers.

Showing her an arrogant smile, the soldier replied "We know, slave, we know" And without waiting any longer, they closed the door of the room.

* * *

“Miss Ox, we're on solid ground now. Your father asks for your presence "Said the servant entering her bedroom through the door.

"Thank you" Chichi replied closing her book and sitting on her bed. "Please ensure that everything in the suitcases is lowered correctly"

“Even your training clothes? But lady, we are in a place with wild people, it is dangerous for you to train "

"I already told you they are not savages" Chichi replied with a bit of annoyance "They are people just like us, they just didn't have a happy ending" She put her book on the sitting table "Just because of my training clothes in the suitcase, already I'll see how I manage ”And without waiting for her answer, she left her room.

As she walked through the corridors of her room she was fixing her hat, she knew that her father was annoyed with her for the simple fact of having followed him to the new colony of Dragon Lands; but the truth was, she didn't want to be alone.

Enough he had with the loneliness of her home in Vegeta-sai.

Sadly, since her mother passed away, her father completely changed. He would not let her go out, he would go to his meetings with King Vegeta, he would leave her locked in the house, and every time he ruled in each colony he would leave her alone and helpless.

This time it wasn't going to be like that.

She had been separated from her father for 7 years, where she could only see him 5 times a year. Seven years under the tutelage of her etiquette and behavior teachers, and guard.

She had been worse than a slave.

Happily, she was able to convince one of the servants to let her out. It is there where she began to train in secret, she learned protection techniques, personal defense, things that according to her father a lady should not do.

However, when her father found out about her training outings, he went wild. He even almost fired the maid if it weren't for the fact that she defended her and told him that it was his fault for leaving her abandoned and locked up worse than an animal.

They argued a lot, but finally, she was able to convince her father to take her with him to Dragon Lands. Although she did not like her father's work or seeing people being enslaved (as she had been told the scenario was horrible), she had no other choice.

She didn't want to stay locked up.

When she arrived at the exit of the ship, she could visualize her father waiting for her while talking to a soldier.

“What do we mean we don't have a viceregal palace? Have they not built one? " His father asked in his omnipotent voice scaring the soldier.

"My lord, the government palace of the former Dragon Lands president is being modified, it will take time for it to be ready ..."

"I'm not interested! Hurry up the damn time, get a house of the nobility to reside for a specified time. This time I am not coming alone, my daughter is with me, so you had better get us one before noon ", Viceroy Ox Satán stressed" By the way, get us a carriage, I need to talk to my advisers to see what we will do with these savages "

"Yes ... yes, sir." Bowing to the viceroy and his daughter, the soldier withdrew.

"Father, what is it?" Chichi decided to ask approaching her father

“Nothing, my daughter. Only these useless soldiers have not found a home where we will reside ”Her father replied as he fixed her hat.

"But father, can't they talk to the nobility of the Dragon Lands to give us one of their territories?"

“That is what we are doing sweetie, but apparently they have taken a long time. It is better for those nobles to accept or they will end up being slaves like the savages that they are "With a sigh, her father offered his elbow to his daughter" Do not separate, Chichi. Although I already warned you several times, this place is full of wild people so do not separate "

Although she did not like the term her father used towards them, she decided not to say anything. Opening her umbrella and putting it over her shoulder, she accepted her father's elbow and they left the boat.

As they went down she could see how many people were now slaves. Just seeing them separated into groups and with their clothes all dirty was something painful; she was sorry for them.

Once on solid ground, they began to walk until they reached the carriage that was waiting to take them to their new residence; however, such as their surprise to see that on their way a bare-chested soldier fell in front of them.

When he tried to get up off the ground, his gaze collided with hers. And she couldn't help but blush at him.

Even though he was all dirty and scratched, the man was totally attractive. His tousled hair and dark eyes did nothing but convey a manly, handsome look.

However, their gazes did not last long as he immediately dodged her in annoyance when he began to hear the screams of the soldier and the racist insults of her father.

"But how dare this savage come across us!" Her father exclaimed with total indignation.

"Do not worry sir. He will be punished in the right way ”Said the soldier who was holding him tightly grasping his tied wrists and lifting him sharply to drag him with the other slaves.

“We better go quickly, sweetie. I don't want us to get fleas from these animals ”He said pulling her towards the carriage.

Chichi's gaze did not avoid following the poor slave who crossed against them, praying silently for the boy with the wild hair.

* * *

The soldiers dragged her roughly through the hallways of the palace, not letting her feet rest for just a moment.

It was not after two hours that the soldiers returned and took her out of her room to take her to the King's room. She refused, she fought, but in the end, they took her ... and here she was, being taken to the King's room to begin her labors as a slave.

She felt how the soldiers stopped in a room and knocked on the door, immediately the voice of the King was heard.

Come in. Drop it and go away ”It was heard from the other side of the door.”

Heeding the king, they opened the door and threw her to the ground, generating a groan of pain when she felt her roller being crushed on the ground. The soldiers bowed and left the royal room.

Vegeta was looking at Bulma lying on the ground, kneeling before him from the blow given. A cruel and arrogant smile came from his lips, he enjoyed seeing people suffer when they disobeyed his orders. The woman would be humiliated, belittled by him until she gives up and decides to help him.

Walking a few steps, arms folded, he waited for the woman to get up from the ground. He watched her breathe deeply; her bluish hair was disheveled and spread all over her back; his white skin was being exposed by the slave garb he wore.

Without waiting any longer, he called her "Get up, I need to tell you what your duties will be as my personal slave unless you want me to pick you up" He said looking at her expectantly.

Bulma had heard him perfectly, every word that came out of his lips only made her resentment towards him increase, that man was sadistic, cruel, he had no idea of everything the slaves suffered while he enjoyed the royal luxuries.

He deserved to suffer.

"I said get up, woman!" Vegeta raised his voice, his patience was wearing thin and just as he was about to pick her up, the woman stood up. A satisfied smile came from Vegeta's lips when he saw that she obeyed "Very well, I think it is necessary to make it clear to you what are your duties as a slave ..."

Vegeta began to walk around Bulma "You, as my slave more to start doing everything I tell you, you don't have to refuse, you have to be submissive ... you are my slave and as such you will have to start calling me master or my king … ”Sighing over her shoulder, Vegeta touched her blue locks“ Was it clear…, slave? ” He asked, emphasizing the last word.

Bulma could swear that her teeth could have split from having clenched them hard, if he thought she was going to get away with it, he was totally wrong. Turning around and facing him, she looked him in the eye. And without waiting, Bulma gave him a head butt and pushed him vehemently causing Vegeta to crash into his personal desk.

No more seconds passed where Bulma started punching him, first at his solar plexus and then at his face.

Anger was consuming her, she would not give up easily, if he thought she would easily accept and whine about being his slave, he was totally wrong. She knew perfectly well that he wanted to humiliate her, belittle her until she agrees to build the radar for him; but it wouldn't.

Never.

Vegeta was surprised at her unexpected blows from the woman, she knew how to fight and she had guts… she was certainly not just any woman. However, he grabbed both of her wrists and put her on the wall with her arms over her head.

"Enough! I had enough with you, woman! You do it again and I swear that I will not hold back and I will kill you! " Vegeta yelled, frowning tightly and being millimeters from Bulma.

"Try it and you will never get the dragon balls" Bulma threatened, a cynical smile left her lips "Although it is useless, she does not intend to obey you like a slave"

Vegeta looked into her eyes, his anger was growing. That damn woman was more stubborn and headstrong than he had imagined.

An evil smile left his lips "Well ... Do it, and for every order you disobey, I will have every slave of Dragon Lands killed ..."

Bulma was scared at that, her eyes widened completely at his threat "You are not capable ..."

"What am I not capable of?" Vegeta moved closer to her "I just have to give the order and they disappear ..." He pulled away a little to appreciate her lost look "You still have the possibility to accept my deal, woman. Help me and you will have a dignified life, you will no longer be my slave… ”She said while touching her blue locks

Bulma wanted to cry with anger, annoyance ... and very damned he had it in his hands. She would never allow more of her brothers to die, she would not…; however, it would not help him in finding the Dragon Balls either.

First dead to help him.

Looking him straight in the eye and shifting to a determined and frivolous gaze, she spoke “I am going to be your slave and show you that nothing absolutely nothing faults me. You can threaten me, belittle me, insult my people; But you will never have my support Never"

"Good" Changing his face to a totally serious one, Vegeta let go of her abruptly and walked to sit in a chair with his legs spread "So, wash my feet ... slave."


End file.
